Gravity
by HappyFrogLegs
Summary: After the destruction of the worm, Sprx still feels regret. However, one person decides to talk to him about it. Spova. A drabble request from Tumblr
I did this about a year ago so sorry if it's kinda sucky and short. I was taking drabble requests at the time on my Tumblr and Netbug asked me to write a Spova drabble...and now I'm deciding to post it here. I am that lazy. Srmthfg doesn't belong to me and suchs.

* * *

The celebration of the worm's death lasted until nearly three in the morning and Antauri and Gibson already went to bed before then.

Sprx trudged to his room, yawning and pulling off several streamers from his head. After all of that fun sleep is a sheer must or else the red monkey will fall on his face. He also tried to ignore the guilt of what happened with Nova out of his mind.

He didn't talk to Nova much at the party, feeling a tad uncomfortable by what he said to her before and by what happened before that. He tried to focus on other things, like Otto devouring a entire cake on his own.

However that was over and he could finally have a good night's sleep, one that he hasn't had in a long time.

As he was about to jump onto his bed and have the best sleep imaginable, the door knocked. Sprx blinked, who was that? Gibson?

He snickered and rolled his eyes, he probably wanted to complain about the noise that went on or a huge mess that Sprx-ahem- looked over.

He opened the door and nearly took a step back to see Nova outside. Why was she here? Was she here to yell at him

"Too tired to talk?" She asked.

Sprx shook his head.

"N-no." He said as Nova let herself in.

The door closed and Sprx turned on the light.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

Nova paused before turning to him, concerned.

"Have you been ignoring me?" She asked.

Sprx's eyes widened.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, already knowing what was coming to him.

Nova frowned a bit.

"Because every time I tried to talk to you, you would make a excuse and go somewhere else." She said.

Sprx gulped and looked down a bit.

"Is it about what happened in the wormhole?" She asked, her voice sounding a bit softer.

Sprx looked up.

"I-" He looked back down.

Nova exhaled and walked over to him.

"Sprx what happened wasn't your fault-"

"Yes it was Nova! I let you go! If I hadn't you never would have…you never would have gotten lost." Sprx's voice became more quiet at that last sentence.

Nova's eyebrows drooped slightly.

"Sprx…"

"If I didn't let you go….I should have just grabbed your leg and not…not that dumb boot!"

Nova was silent, letting him finish.

"If you don't forgive me that's fine. I wouldn't blame you for nearly getting you killed." Sprx muttered.

Nova glared, Sprx now thinking that she was going to kill him.

Instead she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Sprx felt so many conflicting emotions he didn't know how to react.

"Of course I forgive you, you idiot! Friends forgive each other for accidents like that! That's what you said you were glad for right?" She asked.

Sprx did say that, instead of the love confession he was supposed to say!

"But I-"

"No buts Sprx! I forgive you, it was an accident, so stop feeling guilty about it!" Nova huffed, pulling away.

Sprx blinked, trying to think this through. If she's already forgiven him then….

"Thank you." He said finally, with a small smile.

Nova smiled a bit.

"Man you're a piece of work sometimes. You gotta get some sleep, I still got a mess to clean up." Nova said, walking past him.

"W-wait there's something else too!" Sprx said.

He wanted to finally tell her, to finally let her know how he felt. However a voice in his head stopped him.

"Not now. Youre not ready yet, when you're ready to tell her, you'll know."

He pursed his lips as Nova turned.

"Yeah? What else do you got?" She asked.

Sprx smiled when he said, "You think you have the power to change size now? Cause that's gonna be great if bad guys come around again."

Nova rolled her eyes.

"I wish. But I think that was just a one time thing," She then smirked.

"but you never know, if you make me mad I just might stomp on you." She laughed.

Sprx laughed too.

"Now get some sleep, we have a long journey back home." She said enforce the door slid back down.

The feeling of guilt that Sprx felt before was gone, and he can finally let that go. Without any gravity to pull him back down again. He also promised himself, as he crawled onto his bed, that he would never let Nova get in danger because of him again.

* * *

Hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAH OH MAN THAT LAST LINE IS RICH! XD Anywho if you want to review or fave that's cool, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Though you don't have to if you don't want to.


End file.
